


Icecream

by itsnotskyes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Other, let cyrus be gay 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotskyes/pseuds/itsnotskyes
Summary: set after the jandi kiss. cyrus is heartbroken & buffy comforts him like the best best friend she is





	Icecream

**Author's Note:**

> um i tried, this is absolutely not my best writing but i started like 2 or 3 weeks ago (i think it was the weekend before andi's choice aired) and i found it in my docs and so i finished it and thought i'd post. i don't like posting my writing ew

Cyrus’s plan was to go backstage and tell Jonah how amazing his song was. That was his plan. But, like normal, Cyrus’s life didn’t go as planned. And man, Cyrus thought, the universe must really hate him. Yes, Jonah was back there as expected, but so was someone else. Andi. Andi, one of Cyrus’s best friends and someone he loved dearly, who was also Jonah’s girlfriend. Well, “girlfriend”. Cyrus was never sure what they were, which just seemed to hurt him more. Cyrus stopped before entering the stage, watching Andi talk to Jonah. He watched Andi lean in and kiss Jonah. Cyrus felt frozen in place, watching them kiss. Finally, he broke free of whatever spell he was under and bolted away, passing Buffy on the way out. 

On her way backstage to talk to Jonah, Buffy passed Cyrus running away. She watched him go, convinced he was just being Cyrus, being weird. She thought that, until she turned around and looked at what was in front of her. Jonah and Andi kissing. Shoot, that must have been the reason why Cyrus had run off. Buffy couldn’t help but feel some anger towards Andi even though she had done nothing wrong. She couldn’t stop her “relationship” because her best friend liked the same boy as her. But, even if none of this was Andi’s fault, she had still hurt their best friend. Pulling out her phone, Buffy opened Cyrus’s contact. She guessed he was walking home. Hoping she would get a quick response, she pulled out her phone.

 

Buffy Driscoll: Cyrus? Are you ok i saw you leaving quickly  
Cyrus Goodman: I’m fine i just didn’t feel good so I left   
Buffy Driscoll: Cyrus you don’t have to lie, i was there to see them kiss too  
Cyrus Goodman: Just leave me alone buffy

 

Buffy would not be leaving Cyrus alone. Especially not right now, it was enough already that he had to deal with Andi talking about Jonah everyday. Cyrus had just watched his best friend kiss his crush, and Buffy wasn’t just going to sit by and let him suffer. Walking over to where Andi and Jonah were standing, she cleared her throat.  
“Um. I’m going home now. Cyrus already left, I’ll see you soon Andi. Nice song, Jonah.” Buffy turned around and left. After her dad drove her home, Buffy went around her house gathering things. She grabbed some dvds from the cupboard, then ventured into the kitchen to look for food. Opening her freezer, she spotted an unopened pint of ice cream. Yes, perfect. Grabbing the dvds and the ice cream, she told her dad she was going to Cyrus’s house. He didn’t question her, he had stopped trying to change Buffy’s plans a long time ago.

Buffy stood on Cyrus’s doorstep, waiting for someone to answer the doorbell. To her luck, it was Cyrus. Cyrus opened the door. “Hello- Oh.” He started to shut the door again, but Buffy stuck her hand out and kept it open.  
“I’m coming in. Don’t try to stop me.” Buffy pushed her way in past him, shutting the door behind her. “Cyrus, I know you’re hurt, and I’m not leaving.” She shoved the tub of ice cream into his hands. “This is for you. And I brought DVDs so we’re going to watch that and” She swooped down and snatched his phone out of his hand, “I’m taking your phone and anything you can get texts on or look at social media with ok? And I’m taking mine away too.”

Cyrus looked really sad. “I hate having feelings, Buffy.”  
Buffy hugged him. “I know, and I might not get your situation but I know that liking people can really suck sometimes.”   
“Yes.. It does unfortunately”  
Buffy grabbed his hands. Come on. We’re going upstairs, are your parents home?”  
“Yeah” Cyrus replied “So we’re going to have to be quiet since, you know.. they don’t know”

They were only 10 minutes into the movie when Buffy finally heard Cyrus sniff. She knew it was only a matter of time before Cyrus would actually start to show some actual human emotion. “Cyrus?” Buffy paused the movie. Cyrus went to play it again but Buffy grabbed his hand. “Hey. Look at me. We’re gonna talk ok?”  
Cyrus sighed “Ok. Um, what do you want me to say?”  
Buffy put her face in her hands. “It’s not about what I want you to say, it’s about what you want to say. So you’re going to tell me what’s bothering you.”  
“What’s bothering me? Bothering me Buffy? I’m freaking heartbroken.” Cyrus paused. “Oh. I see what you did there. He leaned his head on Buffy’s shoulder and continued to talk. “I guess there’s no going back now. Buffy I feel so heartbroken it sucks and I don’t know what to do to make it feel better. I always knew that nothing could ever happen because Jonah’s tragically straight but now it just hurts seeing it be confirmed. Especially with Andi. I try so hard to cheer them on and be happy for them but Andi never does anything for me. I told her I like Jonah and I get that she’s basically dating him but it doesn’t seem like she’s ever made any effort to not talk about him in front of me. It’s not like I talk about him in front of her, ever! I could talk to her but she’d probably get jealous. I hate being jealous I wouldn’t want to make her jealous.”  
Buffy stood up. I will be right back, just stay here. She ran downstairs to where Cyrus had put the ice cream in the freezer. She grabbed it and a spoon and jogged back up. “Here” she said, holding out the ice cream and the spoon to Cyrus. “It’ll make you feel better. You might not be going through a breakup, but Jonah’s your first crush and those always hurt a lot, especially because I can tell you liked him - and still do - a lot. You’re allowed to feel this way.” She wrapped her arms around Cyrus. “I love you Cyrus, and I’m sorry Andi is being like this.”  
“You and Jonah are the only straight people I like” Cyrus grumbled  
Buffy smiled. Although things were hard right now, she knew one day Cyrus would get a boyfriend who loved him. She didn’t know when or who it would be, but she knew one day it would come true.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate posting my writing EW.


End file.
